


You Got Me Wrapped Around Your Little Finger

by xSheepie



Series: Bikers Like Their Coffee Just Fine [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, Hospitals, M/M, Morphine, Motocycle Accident, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSheepie/pseuds/xSheepie
Summary: Juice gets into a little accident and Chibs realizes how badly he fucked up.





	

**10/14**

**8:47 AM**

**Juice: hey I must have missed you last night?**

**9:15 AM**

**Juice: I'm off tonight, wanna help me relax?**

**6:45 PM**

**Juice: you still like my ass right haha?**

Chibs shoulders tightened each time his phone beeped but he refused to check it and give in, least he be moved to call the boy up. Chibs knew junkies and he knew their dealers and it was a mean and unforgiving group that Chibs thought he was better off staying clear of _. Only trouble_ , he thought as he ignored the phone’s vibrating.

Chibs held out for nearly two weeks though after the first four days Juice stopped texting. Chibs threw himself into his work and put the Puerto Rican out of his head so when Jax wanted company to the hospital to visit little Abel, Chibs was happy to go. He was getting restless in the garage, and was just smoking in the cold October air anyway.

They arrived at the hospital after a mostly silent ride and Jax shows him to the room where the preemie was in the small plastic incubator.

“Christ,” Chibs whispers reverently and says the Lord’s Prayer over him. Jax gives him a sad smile and shakes his head.

“Wendy fucked up, huh?” he says softly, falling into the padded rocking chair.

Chibs frowned and bowed his head. “Save us.”

-

“Half-Sack, Bobby get the tow truck- a biker wiped out on the corner of Sterling and Chickasaw.” Gemma issued orders from the office, phone to one ear, glasses pushed to the tip of her nose.

“Totaled?” Bobby asked, loading tools.

“Nah but the riders in the hospital. He’ll come pick it up later.”

“Damn kids.” He muttered as Half-Sack swung into the passenger seat. “Take corners to fast." He started up the truck and the two made it over to the crash site in a little under ten minutes.

The ambulance could still be heard and a new cop was writing his report on the scene. He looked up as they arrive and start to hook the bike up. It was a a badass black Harley Davidson Dyna  with fresh gouges on the left side courtesy of the asphalt. Bobby shook his head again and mumbled under his breath about a law where kids should have to where training wheels. Half-Sack tried not to smile.

-

Jax slipped away from him to talk with Tara and Chibs agreed to meet him back at TM. He stopped at the vending machine to get a coffee when his attention was drawn by loud voices at the doors where an EMT with a gurney was being rushed by two nurses. Chibs looked closer and froze. He’d know those head tats anywhere.

"No, you're not listening to me." Juice said as he almost kicked the nurse as he tried to sit up. "I don't want to be here."

"I understand that but-"

"I'll give you fifty dollars to let me leave," Juice interrupted.

"You need seventeen stitches in your leg, you have several lacerations on your arms, neck and side, your shoulder might be dislocated and you have a concussion- Mr. Ortiz if you try to stand up I _will_ sedate you."

The two stared at each other and Juice finally let out a huff of air and fell back against the gurney, crossing his arms as best as he could.

“How long will this take?” he asked, clearly pissed.

“Less than an hour. If you cooperate.” The nurse glared until Juice backed down and mumbled a ‘sorry’.

They wheeled him down the hall when they passed Chibs.

“What happened?” Chibs asked before he could stop himself. Damn his mouth.

“Oh now you want to talk?” Juice sneered and looked pointedly away. Chibs kept pace with the little group.

“Don’t be daft, boy, you’re torn up.” Chibs gestured to his distressed state. “You gonna ignore me?”

Juice responded sulkily. “I learned from the best.”

“I’m sorry. I was rude. I don’t do this a lot-”

“We didn’t do anything.”

“No but-”

“I’m sorry sir; you’ll have to wait out here while we operate.”

Helpless to do anything else, Chibs was left behind and after trying and failing to think of a reason to hang around, he headed back to TM. He fiddled with his phone for the rest of the day, trying to figure out what to say to remedy the situation that had gotten so frightfully out of hand. Eventually this is what he wrote:

**10/28**

**9:34 PM**

**Me: I know I messed up and behaved like an ass. If you give me a second chance, I’ll prove you made a good call in giving me your number. If you blow me off I get it. Get some rest, Juicy boy.**

**-**

Juice sat in the operating room, doped up on medical grade morphine, as they stitched him up. The nurse was right; it barely took an hour and was relatively painless. The nurse had given him an IV- not before frowning at that stray needle marks already there- and had performed her duties quickly and efficiently.

“All done, Mr. Ortiz.” She said and gave him a brisk pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks,” Juice slurred and slid off the bed and onto his feet, barely catching himself as his legs gave out. “Need to go pic’ up my bike… you know where it is?”

The nurse’s eyebrows went up. “You can’t drive like this.” She said decisively.

Juice blinked at her several times, slowly, his brain trying to keep up. “Not walkin’ home.” He explained after a couple of seconds of awkward silence and too much eye contact.

“I’ll call you a cab.”

“No money.”

The nurse massaged her temples for several seconds. “Do you know anyone who can come get you?”

Juice shrugged and started pulling his hoodie back on, his movements painful.

“Family?”

Juice shook his head like he was dragging it through molasses.

“Friends? Coworkers?”

Another wordless negative. The nurse sighed.

“Then I’ll get you a room here. Follow me.” The nurse led him out of the sterile room and into one the overnight rooms that had four beds in it and was sectioned off with curtains. She pointed to the bed closest to the window and got him set up before flicking off the lights and shutting the door behind herself.

Juice stared at the ceiling and started drifting off immediately. The pain in his body was more like a dull pressure and his head was spinning in the exquisite waves of pleasure thanks to the morphine. Sleep weighed heavily on him, and in no time he was whisked away on a cloud of exhaustion and painkillers.

-

It was nearly ten pm when Juice woke up to the obnoxious blinking of the notifications light on his phone. Groggily he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and checked the text. He read the text twice. He tossed his phone to the side and rolled away from it, closing his eyes. The words were stuck in a loop. _Fuck,_ Juice almost whispered as he snatched up his phone and read the text again.  _Damn,_ he thought as he typed a reply. _I’m easy._

-

**10/28**

**10:14 PM**

**Juice: My hospital gown is easy access. Wanna give it a go?**

**Me: I’ll be there in 15 minutes, wait for me.**

**Author's Note:**

> More soon. Give me your thoughts and input and I'll totally try to give you guys exactly what you want.


End file.
